iPod Shuffle Challenge Response
by actions-we-remember
Summary: I gave into it. Ten mostly angsty drabbles--my first drabble fic, by the way--based off of Tammy's different Tortall characters, inspired by my random iPod. Enjoy.


**Alright, so this challenge got stuck in my head, so I succumbed to it. It was crazy, every time I listened to my iPod, I would find myself thinking of how I could relate it to Tammy's books...oh, well. Here it is. I should warn you, my iPod is seriously ecclectic. Also, you should read the other responses to this challenge, by Noorah, breezyme, and Mage of Dragons. It's what got me hooked. :)**

**Disclaimer: Tammy owns the characters, and the bands in () own the songs that inspired these.**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

* * *

**Find My Way/Finale (Legally Blonde the Musical)**

Eight years. Eight years of doubters, challenges, and tests. Endless hours of practice, countless scars, numerous bruises. All seemed to fade away as she was knighted.

Finally.

Her friends were proud of her. Her family was thrilled. And she was living her dream. What more could she ask for? As she walked through the crowds, a small girl caught her eye. She was standing beside a cluster of boys, looking determined. For a moment, their eyes locked. Kel smiled.

She wouldn't be the only lady knight for long.

**Everyday America (Sugarland)**

Lalasa stroked the coarse fabric beneath her fingers. It was another dress, for another faceless servant. This was what her days were filled with, mending clothes for her friends and family. But she wanted more. She wanted to create beautiful dresses for the nobility, sew intricate patterns for ball-bound knights. She didn't want to face the endless parade of mindless repairs that greeted her everyday. But that was what she was destined to do.

Sighing, Lalasa went back to work. Through her work, a soft voice in the back of her head murmured, _Someday, my daughter…_

**The Hero (Ministry of Magic)**

Sir Myles of Olau watched his adoptive daughter. She was sitting in her horse's saddle, thoughtfully staring into the distance. She did a lot of that lately, after finally defeating Duke Roger. Myles found it best to let her think. She had, after all, faced her own personal nightmare. Myles remembered how he had felt, watching her in the heat of battle. It had been _his_ nightmare, as she ran determinedly through the fighting crowd to meet her fate. He didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't come back. But she had, and his wounded heart was safe for now.

**Johanna (Sweeney Todd)**

Weiryn stared at Sarra as she worked in the garden. She was so beautiful, and the mother of his child. Daine. As usual when he thought of her, Weiryn's heart gave a guilty twinge. His daughter had no idea of who her father was, what he looked like, where she came from. He wanted nothing more than to let her know all of that, but he couldn't. Neither of them was ready. Even Sarra wasn't ready. The hunt god grunted to himself. He was being foolish. Daine would know eventually, when the time was right.

But in the back of his mind, Weiryn couldn't help but wonder. Had he waited too long? Would Daine even care anymore?

**Not Ready to Make Nice (Dixie Chicks)**

Aly angrily wiped away a lone tear streaming down her cheeks. She hated her life in the Copper Isles. She wanted her mother. She wanted her father. She wanted _Tortall_.

But even as she thought this, a stubborn thought crossed her mind. She didn't want to give the laurin the satisfaction of seeing her back down. She was determined. And she wanted to see Dove on the throne. So what if Aly was sick of doing Kyprioth's bidding? So what if she yearned for her home? So what if everyone—Sarai, Taybur, Nawat—seemed to be a distraction?

She wasn't ready to back down.

**My Junk (Spring Awakening)**

Kel watched Dom as he and Wolset sparred on the practice courts. He moved beautifully, and he was obviously enjoying himself. She knew she was lucky to have him.

Finished with his exercise, Dom came up to Kel, smiling. He slipped his arms around her shoulders, planting a kiss on her forehead. A shiver ran down her spine; his touch was an addiction she couldn't get enough of.

"Enjoying the show, love?" Dom asked. Kel only smiled. He had no idea.

**Ascendio (Ministry of Magic)**

Daine stifled a scream as she buried her face in Cloud's mane. They expected too much of her. How could she, a bastard child with nothing, posses this great power everyone was going on about? It wasn't possible. She wouldn't believe it. Cloud snorted.

_You're being stupid,_ he chastised. _You don't have to be alone all the time. Listen to Storkman. He'll help you._

Daine sniffled. Was it possible that she was wrong? Could she really be more than an orphan? Could she really _help_ the animals she loved so much?

"I'll try it, Cloud," Daine whispered. "I won't be a burden anymore."

**I Won't Say (I'm In Love) ((Hercules- An Original Disney Movie))**

It would never work. Dogs and Rogues weren't meant to be together. And how could I bed a rusher, after what happened to ma? It's unthinkable. It's horrifying. I would never.

Rosto is older, and the Rogue. His kisses mean nothing, and his flirting harmless. Haven't I seen him flirting with countless mots before me? Hasn't many a gixie been seen sighing over the master piper? And then there's the Dove. I can't possibly replace an experienced beauty like her. And even if I did…he's my friend. If things don't work out, I would loose him. And I don't think I would last without him anymore.

But I can't be in love with him. Dogs don't fall in love with Rogues. Do they?

**Love Song (Sara Brailles)**

Alanna was confused. She knew she loved Jon, but why did he torment her this way? She didn't _want_ to be married yet, let alone be married to the _prince_! She wasn't sure how long she could last like this. She needed to believe that what she was doing was right, and marriage didn't seem to work.

Jon moved in his sleep beside her. She watched his sleeping face in their tent in the dessert, lost in thought. Suddenly, Jon's sleepy voice caught her attention.

"Make up her mind…" he mumbled, seemingly still asleep. Alanna wanted to scream. She didn't like the pressure.

**I'm With the Band (Little Big Town)**

The men of Third Company of the King's Own quickly learned to trust each other, learned to love each other, even. It was almost a second family. They traveled together, and when one got homesick, all they had to do was look at the faces of the men around them to feel at home. No matter where they went, they had family to lean on. Any pranks were eventually forgiven, and any jibes were soon forgotten. Arguments didn't last long, and those that did usually ended in a resignation. Wherever their travels took them, the Own knew one thing.

They were with their kin.

**I think more people should write these. They're fun. :)  
-Brighteyes**


End file.
